


You don't have to say I love you to say I love you

by Fangirls_life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls_life/pseuds/Fangirls_life
Summary: Phil is waiting for the right moment to tell Dan that he loves him.





	

Dan wanted to say it a long time ago. But he didn't know how. Every time he looked at Phil. Every time he saw his cute smile and his beautiful blue eyes. Every morning they spend cuddling he wanted to scream how much he loved him. They were together just few months, but Dan knew Phil was his whole world. And he wanted Phil to know that too. 

 

So one day when they were cuddling on the sofa, watching anime and eating breakfast Dan blurred it out.                                                                                                                 It wasn't some long speech about their whole relationship, it was just simple I love you. 

"I love you." 

Phil looked down at him and before he could say anything Dan started talking again.

"You don't have to say it back if you don't want to. I know we are together just few months but I love you. And I want you to know that."

Phil didn't know what to say. He knew the time he spend with Dan was the best time of his life, but he was still scared to say that.  He just leaned down and kissed him. He loves their kisses. He had boyfriends before but with Dan it was something completely different. Their kisses were always so truthful and full of love. They were kissing for a while and then they got back to watching anime. 

* * *

 

Few days past but Phil was still thinking about what Dan said. Phil knew he loved Dan too and now he was just waiting for the right moment to say that.  Now they were lying in Phil's bed - well, their bed because now they spend most of the time there -  cuddling and exchanging kisses.  Every time Phil saw him, he fell in love with him even more. Especially in the morning when his hair was still curly, and he just looked so peaceful. He could look at Dan all day like this. Luckily they didn't plan going outside today so Dan didn't do anything with it. Phil wanted to say something, but when he looked at Dan he was getting out of bed.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm just going to make breakfast. You should get out of there too already."

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I will find some anime to watch while you make coffee."

"Okay."

Dan left and Phil was sitting on the bed thinking about what to do. 'Well maybe next time.' Phil thought.

* * *

Few days later Dan woke up not feeling very good. His had hurt really bad and he could barely move. Then Dan noticed that Phil wasn't next to him. He probably woke up early and went to make breakfast. So Dan closed his eyes and tried to sleep again, but he couldn't. After few minutes he heard the door open.                                                       When Phil saw him, he immediately knew he was sick.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning. I'm not feeling very good. I think I'm sick."

"Hold on, I'm gonna bring you tissues and make you some tea. I'll be right back."

 Phil was quickly back with box of tissues in one hand and a big cup of tea in the other. He put it on the bedside table and started climbing to bed. 

"No Phil... you will be sick. Who will take care of us if we will be both sick?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, come here."

Phil climbed in the bed and curled next to Dan. Then Dan gently put his had on Phil's chest and closed his eyes again. He knew now he will sleep really good. Just before he fell asleep he heard Phil say 

"I love you"

"I know"

 

 

The next day Phil woke up sick.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here is my first fanfic ever (yay!), I know it's probably really bad, but hey at least I tried...


End file.
